Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Intensive Care
This is the fifth chapter of Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat. When Mathilda is in the middle of recovering, the car crash made Mathilda received damage. It's getting happened... Level 41 - Troubled Times *In the new wing, Victor takes over John with Victor portrait. *Daniel and Allison see what happened! *Allison: Oh, no... Tell me that you're just moving some boxes!? *Daniel: No... I... I'm no longer working at Little Creek... *Daniel: As of today, Victor is in charge. *Allison: I'm so sorry, Daniel... My mom and brother... *Daniel: It's okay, I understand. I heard what happened. This was my fault anyway. *Daniel: They did let me keep my medical license, so I guess I should be thankful for that. *Allison: Is there anything I can do for you? *Daniel: No... It's been a long day, I just need a little time to process things... *Daniel: I guess we both do... *Daniel and Allison go right. *Allison enters the unit. *Victor: So you're sure you can't fit more beds into your intensive care unit? *Sophia: Do you see any space for more beds? *Victor: I guess we'll have to cut costs on equipment then. *Victor leaves the unit. *Allison: I see you're not having a great day either... *Sophia: Nonsense, it'll take more than that oaf to get me down. *Sophia leaves the unit, letting Allison go. After the level *Sophia enters the unit. *Quinn delivers Mathilda to the unit. *Allison: How's she doing? *Quinn: During the operation, we found several heightened toxin levels in her kidney. *Quinn: These toxins have been entering the bloodstream and causing havoc. *Quinn: Loss of oxygen, muscle damage, not to mention a very erratic heartbeat... *Quinn: We've had to put her into an artificial coma so we can slow her entire system down... *Quinn: If we woke her up, she would die within the hour. *David: If only we'd done that check up... *Paisley Daniels: "There's no use in regretting the past." *Quinn: I'm going to run some tests. *Quinn: If Victor will still let me... *Allison: Thanks, Quinn. Challenge 21 - Emily's Canteen Challenge V Serve steady and don't panic, Emily! More toppings in the sandwiches! Level 42 - Silence *Ryan enters the unit to see Mathilda. *Nothing happens. Allison continues working. After the level *Allison uses the computer while Ryan gets on the bed. *Allison goes to Ryan and comforts him. *Ryan is sad. Level 43 - Tuckered Out *Allison and Ryan are sleeping in the unit. Connor enters the unit to see they're asleep. *Connor: Wake up, sleepy heads... *Allison and Ryan wake up. *Connor: I'm here to pick you up, Ryan. Then kids have been asking about you. *Ryan: I guess I could use the distraction. *Ryan leaves the unit. *Connor: How are you holding up, kiddo? *Allison: I've had better days... *Connor: I'd give you a hug, but... *Allison: We probably shouldn't. *Allison: Sometimes, the world just stinks... *Connor: That's your great insight, huh? *Allison: Nah, just something some guy once told me. *Connor: Good luck, Allison. *Connor leaves the unit. After the level *Sophia enters the get something while Allison uses the computer. *Quinn enters for Allison. *Quinn: I... I'm out of ideas. *Quinn: All my tests came back inconclusive... *Quinn: Every test spells out something different, and the very next test excludes the first result... *Quinn: On top of that, I now have a strict per-patient test budget. I'm not allowed to 'go o n a while goose chase'... *Sophia: Victor? *Quinn: What do you think!? *Quinn: To be honest, though, even with more tests, I wouldn't know where to start. *Allison: So there's nothing you can do? *Quinn: I'm afraid not... *Quinn leaves the unit. Sophia comforts Allison. *Sophia: You could always talk to her... *Sophia has nothing to do. She leaves the unit. *Allison: Talk to you... I hardly know you... *Allison goes to Mathilda. *Allison: And that's not my fault, is it? *Allison: You know all the mom-daughter moments I've had to miss out on? *Allison: How desperately I wanted to have a mother?! *Allison: The only thing you had to do was to BE THERE!!! *Allison wipes her tears and thinks. *Allison: The only thing I had to do was forgive you... *Allison: Not be so angry... not send you away... *Allison: It couldn't have been easy on you either... *Allison: I... I just wish things could have been different... *Allison gives Mathilda a wish. Level 44 - No Giving Up *Ryan sees Mathilda. *Ryan: Quinn told me there's nothing more he can do for mom... *Allison goes to hug Ryan. *Allison: Well, he might not be able to do anything, but I'm not giving up yet. *Ryan wipes his tears. *Allison: I'm done with giving up. *Allison: I'm going to do everything I can, Ryan, I promise! *Allison: We're going to save mom. *Ryan gives Allison a hug! *Allison: But I can't do this alone... *Allison: I'll stop by Ruth's after my shift. *Ryan sits down near Mathilda. After the level *Allison leaves the unit and heads to Ruth's place. *Allison enters Ruth's place during Ruth's washing hands. *Allison: Ruth? *Allison: Do you know your door has no lock? *Ruth: Yup. They changed the locks, so I had someone remove it. *Ruth: But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about locks... *Allison: No... I need your advice. *Some time later... *Allison: So somehow, I need to do more tests - but I don't know what tests to do. *Allison: And on top of that, Victor won't let us do any more anyway. *Ruth: I'll look at the file. I'm sure there are still plenty of things we can test for, BUT... *Ruth: It seems to me that you still need help from someone else too. *Ruth: You need someone who has experience in bending the rules. *Allison: I'm not sure if Daniel will want to help me after all that's happened... *Ruth: Allison, that boy would rob a bank for you if you asked him to. *Allison: Hmm... I guess I'll have to try. *Allison: Thanks, Ruth. *Allison walks to the door. *Allison: Ruth, are you sure you don't need any help? *Ruth: Don't be silly, this house was too big for me alone anyway... Level 45 - It's All in the Budget *Victor takes one of the carts. *Sophia: Victor! You can't just take one of our carts. *Victor: Don't be so over dramatic. You can make do with just one cart. *Victor: You know how much Queensburrow Bridge is willing to pay for one of these? *Victor: This hospital is going to turn a profit, and it's going to turn a profit QUICKLY! *Victor: You can always put your complaints in my complaints box. *Victor moves the recycle bin to Sophia. Victor leaves with the cart. *Sophia disagrees. *Sophia: ARGH! I can't work like this... *Allison: Don't worry, Sophia. We'll make it work. *Allison: You just try and relax... *Sophia leaves the unit. After the level *Allison: I guess it's time... *Allison takes a deep breath. *Daniel and his parents are on the roof. *Allison: Daniel? Are you up here? *Allison: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know your mom and dad were over... *Allison: I can come back later. *John: Don't be silly! We're just here to celebrate Daniel's new job at Queensburrow Bridge. *Allison: Queensburrow Bridge? *Daniel stands up to get to Allison. *Daniel: Yes... I was going to tell you... *Daniel: I didn't want to go back to my self-pitying again, so I applied for a job at Queensburrow. *Daniel: And they were glad to have me. *Allison: That's great, Daniel! *Daniel: Yeah, it is. But that's not what you wanted to talk about, right? *Allison: No... *Allison: I also wanted to do something, instead of feeling sorry for myself... *Allison: But I need your help. *Some time later when Daniel's parents clean up. *Daniel: Well, I could probably slip in the extra tests you need at Queensburrow. *Allison: Are you sure? I couldn't ask you to do that... *Daniel: Allison, you were willing to risk everything for me - it's the least I can do. *Allison: Thank you, Daniel. *Daniel: Just be sure Victor doesn't see you collecting samples. *Allison and Daniel give a kiss. *Allison: I'm sorry, I've got to go... *Allison waves to Daniel, leaving. *John: Someday, you'll have to tell me why you and Allison aren't a couple... *Robin: JOHN!? Level 46 - Time to Act *Victor: So, if you can sell patients on this special hospital bedding... *Sophia: Victor, most of my patients are in comas or experiencing heavy trauma... *Allison enters the unit with supplies. *Victor: Well, it never hurts to try... *Sophia: Well, maybe we can try and sell it to the family... *Allison: I like where your head's at! *Allison hides the supplies! Victor leaves the unit. *Allison: Phew, that was close... *Sophia: I thought Victor said we couldn't perform any more tests... *Allison: These samples are going to be tested over at Queensbarrow. *Sophia: That's some smart thinking, Allison. During the level *Allison collected test samples from Mathilda. After the level *Allison uses the samples to Mathilda. Daniel enters the unit. *Daniel: Do you have all the samples? *Allison: I'm just finishing the final one... *Allison: And... there! Done! *Daniel: Great! I'll get started on them right away, but it'll take some time. *Daniel takes the samples. *Daniel: I'd best get going - wouldn't want anyone catching on. *Allison: Daniel... *Allison: I owe you. *Daniel leaves with the samples. Level 47 - Ruckus *Allison walks in the hall while Ruth appeared! Allison hides by Ruth! *They're all in the closet! *Chance: ...he literally took away the chairs in the waiting room. *Chance: These are pregnant women we're talking about. *Connor: You think that's bad... *Connor: Yesterday, like some evil villain, Victor took away half the toys in the children's ward. *Michael: He also replaced all out sheets with thinner sheets. *Michael: Because "if people aren't comfortable, they'll leave quicker" *They disagree. *Stan: He also switched to cheaper cleaning supplies. Smell me, I smell like a lemon... *Stan: I really hate lemons... *Ruth: If this keeps going, there'll be nothing left of this hospital. *Sophia: Someone's going to have to do something... *John: I'm sorry... *John: I feat this has to do with Victor's grudge against me... *John: I'll go talk to him this evening, and see if I can get him to lay off. *Allison enters the unit and goes to work. During the level *Allison must calm the doctors and staff coming into intensive care. In the following order: Chance, Jenny Pope, Stan, Michael, Quinn, Robin, and Ruth. After the level *Daniel's office was being replaced with Victor. *John: *Knock, knock!* *Victor: Come in... *Victor shows John entering. *Victor: John, I was wondering when you'd show up... *Victor: Do you like what I've done with the place? *John: No need to be mean, Victor. You've won. *Victor: Oh... But there's totally a need to be mean. *Victor: I didn't spend the last 15 years clawing my way back to the top for nothing. *John: Okay, Victor, feel free to take your revenge out on me... *John: But these people - they don't deserve that. The patients don't deserve that. *John: And even by your standards, you've been enormously harsh. *Victor: Harsh?! It was harsh of the board to take my license over a small mistake. *Victor: It was HARSH for my partner to report me to the board in the first place. *Victor: Harsh?? I'll show you harsh... *Victor does actions. *Victor: You'll feel exactly like I did as everything I cared for was taken away from me. *Victor: Harsh... you haven't seen the half of it... *Victor: I will run this place into the ground, but not before I turn a profit on it. *John: You can't... *Victor: Oh, I can. And I will... *Victor takes over Daniel's office chair. *Victor: Feel free to leave any time now, John. *John leaves the office. Level 48 - Blast from the Past *In the new wing... *Victor: Welcome to our team meeting! *Victor: I was walking through the basement, and I just happened upon a treasure trove of old unused equipment. *Victor: And I thought to myself. *Victor: These models are actually still pretty good. It'd be a shame not to use them. *Victor: And if we all start using the slightly older machinery, we can sell a lot of our newer devices. *Ruth: But some of those machines haven't been used in over 10 years. *Sophia: Yeah, do they even work? *Victor: Most of them do, but I have an 'old country' guy that's fixing up the rest... *Quinn: You know those machines aren't up to the current safety codes. *Victor: We'll have a small group of people evaluate which machines are and aren't up to code over the coming months. *Victor: But in the meantime, you'll all just have to get used to doing more things by hand. *Victor: We used to do everything by hand back in the day, and I never heard any complaints back then... *Victor pushes to get them back to work. *But Connor and John have conversations! *Connor: I thought you were going to talk to him... *John: I did... *In the unit, Sophia disagrees. Sophia leaves and Allison goes to Mathilda. After the level *Daniel enters the unit. *Daniel: I've got the results from the tests Ruth ordered. *Daniel looks around. *Daniel: Wait, why are you working with CF100's? Those are from the 1980s!? *Allison: That's not important right now - let's go see what Ruth thinks... *Daniel agrees. Allison and Daniel leave the unit and enter the lab. *Allison: We've got the results! *Ruth: Well, hand them over, dear... *Allison hands the result over to Ruth. *Ruth: Here! *Ruth: It's very hard to see, but there are some small deviations in hormone levels. *Ruth: It seems the liver isn't breaking them down completely. *Ruth: The slower liver function keeps adding more and more hormones to the bloodstream, which may be causing some of your mother's symptoms. *Ruth: The rest could be caused my a relatively simple blood deficiency, made worse by the hormones. *Ruth: It makes sense that Quinn didn't find this, it's almost impossible to spot. *Ruth: Luckily, a slow liver is very treatable if we treat it in time. We just have to give it a boost with Livax. *Ruth: And we've got Licax right here! *Allison: Then what are we waiting for? Level 49 - Final Hope *Ryan: So this will save mom? *Allison: There's a good chance that it will. *Ruth gets Livax and applies to Mathilda. *Ryan touches Mathilda. *Ruth: You'll have to keep administering the Livax throughout the day. *Allison This has got to work... *Daniel: I'm sure it will! *Ruth leaves first, then Ryan, and Daniel. During the level *Allison keeps applying the medication (Livax) to Mathilda throughout the day. After the level *Allison gets something while Sophia, Ruth, Ryan and Daniel enter the unit. *Ruth: Now the waiting starts... *Daniel: Do you guys want anything to drink? *They agree. Emergency is detected! The core system begins to get malfunction. Allison applies and Sophia tracks and fixes. *Ryan: What's happening? *Ruth: Nothing good... *Allison: Her hormone levels are through the roof, and her liver's failing... *Sophia: Somehow the medication only made things worse... *Ruth: But... that's impossible... *Allison: What do we do now?! *Sophia: We either find the cause, or... *Sophia: Let's just say we need to find the cause... Level 50 - The Time is Now *Allison treats Mathilda. *Ruth: Sophia, how long do we have to find out what's wrong? *Sophia: I'd say 24 hours max. *Ryan: 24 HOURS?! *Ryan: But a whole range of doctors has been trying to figure out what's wrong with her for the better part of a YEAR already! *Ryan: This will never... *Ryan: You guys will nev... *Ruth calms Ryan down. *Ruth: Ryan? *No answer. *Ruth: Ryan? *Allison runs to Ryan to calm! *Allison: But... if Ryan has these types of episodes too... *Allison: They can't be psychological... *Allison: They... they're hereditary!!! *Ruth: And those episodes come from your brain, not the circulatory system. *Sophia agrees. *Ryan: Huh? What happened? *Allison: You had an episode, like mom used to have. *Allison: And that might actually help us find out what's wrong with her. *Allison: Hmmm, so the symptoms are: Stress-induced episodes, increased hormone levels, kidney failure, liver failure and it's hereditary... *Allison: Hmmm... It couldn't be paragensis, because that doesn't increase hormone levels... *They're in episode. *Ruth: Allison... *Allison: Give me a second, I'm thinking... *Ruth: Allison, it... it's advanced Herkins disorder. *Allison: It... *Allison: It's advanced Herkins disorder... *Ryan thinks. *Ryan: Can someone tell me what advanced Herkins disorder is? *Allison: Herkins Is a hereditary brain mutation in which the brain creates thick extra pathways, mostly connected to emotional trauma. *Allison: Those pathways can interfere with any part of the brain, and can cause anything from mood swings to motor issues, and even mental disabilities. *Allison: Once it gets to the advanced stages, the trauma becomes irrelevant... *Quinn enters the unit. *Allison: Survival chances drop close to zero... *Allison: And to treat it, you need a top tier surgeon to perform conscious brain surgery. *Quinn comes up with a response. *Quinn: Well, you certainly have one of those! *Allison: You'd do that for us? *Quinn: I would - but we do have a bigger problem. *Quinn: Yesterday, our neuro-endoscope was sold to Queensburrow. *Quinn: And we need to start the operation ASAP if we want to have any chance of success. *Sophia: I still have some connections with our helicopter pilot through Joe. *Quinn: Well, if Sophia preps your mother for surgery, and you can fly to Queensburrow, I'll get the OR ready. *Allison gives Quinn a hug to start preparing! But Quinn pushes her back. *Quinn: That's enough of that, now get going... *Allison, Ruth and Quinn leave in advance. *Sophia: Ryan, can you go see Connor today and fill him in? *Ryan agrees, and Daniel and Ryan leave to Pediatrics. *Sophia: Don't you worry, Miss Heart - your daughter is going to save you! *Let's go! During the level *Sophia prepares Mathilda for surgery! After the level; Post-chapter *Sophia puts the last prep for Mathilda surgery! Quinn enter to see Sophia. *Quinn: Is she good to go? *Sophia: She is... *Quinn pushes Mathilda out of the unit for surgery! *Now the ICU core system begins to get unstable. *Sophia: I just hope Allison gets back in time. *Sophia turns off the ICU lights. *And now, the system begins to explode and set on fire! *Allison is in the helicopter! *Mathilda is in the surgery, Quinn puts on the brain surgery and Sophia watches. *Quinn opens the brain by taking out the hair. A fire alarm is detected! *The fire comes from the left! *Sophia goes to ICU to see what's wrong with ICU core system! It's on fire! *Now we are going back to the present day from prologue! Cutscene: Grand Finale *Allison fell into the flames of the fiery Little Creek Hospital. *In the hospital Allison wakes up and gets up. *Allison's stomach is hurting her, so she uses both hands to get herself up. *Now Allison stands up. *Flames everywhere, Allison picks up the kit and goes into surgery room! *Allison enters the surgery room. *Mathilda: Alli, you can't be here... *Mathilda: You need to go. Quinn explained everything to me. *Quinn appears since the flame is on his back. *Mathilda: Chances are I'll die either way, but you can still live. *Quinn tries to get the fire extinguisher running! *Quinn: She's right, Allison, the fire's spreading too quickly. *Quinn extinguishes the flame, but it can't put out! *Quinn: There's just no way we can finish the operation in time. *Quinn: And I'm afraid we can't move her in her state. *Quinn continues extinguishing. *Allison: No... *Allison: I'm not leaving... *The lights are out! *Mathilda: Alli, you have to. I can't be the one who puts you in danger all over again... *Allison: Mom, don't you see that this isn't your choice to make? *Allison: I've run away from enough of my problems... *Mathilda: Alli… *Allison: I'm not going anywhere! *Allison goes to Mathilda. *Quinn: This won't be the same as reading it in a book, Allison... *Quinn: ...but I know you covered this in medschool! *Quinn can't extinguish any further since Allison is ready! *Quinn: I... *COUGH* I'll go get help! *Now Quinn put out the flame, so Quinn leaves the room to get help! *Time to get this started! A preparation for brain surgery has begun! *In the first part, Quinn already took out the hair part and hair skin to see Mathilda's brain. *Allison: Looks like Quinn has already started removing the skull-cap. *Allison: Let's continue drilling away part of the skull to expose the brain. *Allison continued the drilling. *Allison: So far, so good. Now we're carefully going to remove the bone. *Allison removes Mathilda's brain bone to reveal her brain. Then she places into the dish. *Allison: Yes! Now, let's use the spotting fluid on the entire surface. *Allison puts the fluid on the surface of Mathilda's brain. *Allison: Well, that's everything. Now we just need to wait for the problem areas to show up on our scanner. *Allison scans for brain problems! *Allison: Come on... *The problems in Mathilda's brain are revealed! *Allison: YES! *Allison thoughts: Those... Those pathways are pretty big. *Allison thinks: If just one of these cuts breaks the barrier of the pathway, my mom... she'll... *Allison puts a final thought: Don't think about it, Allison. *Allison: Okay Mom, after each cut, I'm going to need you to perform a little task. *Allison continues and starts a cut on the first part. *Allison cuts the mutation part of Mathilda's brain and places in a tray. *Allison: Mom, can you talk to me for a bit? *Mathilda: I... *Mathilda: I came to visit you once, you know. *Allison: What?! *Mathilda: After I hadn't had any episodes for a year. *Mathilda: You were outside, goofing around with your grandpa... *Mathilda: The two of you looked so happy... I didn't want to ruin that. *Mathilda: I... *Mathilda: I'm so sorry I left you, Alli… *Allison confirms her mom's thoughts. *Allison: It's okay now, mom... *Allison: But... maybe... we shouldn't talk about things that will have us both in tears... *Allison continues the removal. Allison cuts the mutation part halfway. *But suddenly, the gas exploded! The steam released! *Mathilda: Allison! *Mathilda: You can still leave, Allison... *Allison: We had this conversation, mom. I'm not leaving here without you. *Not Allison continues the rest of this part and puts into the dish. *Allison: Non, can you squeeze your hand into a fist and then stretch out all your fingers? *Mathilda can. *Mathilda: Yes... Yes, I can... *Mathilda: But... Allison... I don't feel so good... *Allison goes to the readout and focuses! *The time left is low! Mathilda is unstable! *Allison: We don't have much time left... *Allison: I need to remove the pathway that's causing the increase in hormones. *The fires are spreading non-stop! *Allison: MOM?! *Allison runs to Mathilda and performs the final cut! *Allison: No time to waste. I guess I'll have to do this blind... *Allison cuts the mutation halfway. *Allison: Come on, mom, stay with me... *Allison cuts to 75%. *Allison: We're almost there... *The cut is finished! *Allison: Done! *Allison takes the mutation and puts into the dish. *The fires are almost reaching Heart... *Allison: Please hang in there... *Allison continues. *Mathilda: A... Alli… *Allison: Mom! *Allison: Just let me staple this up and we can go... *Allison continues. *Mathilda: Alli… *Allison: Mom, I have to finish this up before we can go. *Allison puts the liquid before covering it up.. *Now Allison puts the steel covered above brain and screws back up! *And finally, Allison stapes the body part back into place! *Allison: I did it! I saved... *The music plays Breathe! *Allison: ...you... *The surgery is destroyed by flames! *Now Allison lays on Mathilda. *The credits roll (partially)! *'Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat' *There's a wall bashing by Daniel! *Now Jenny Garcia saw they're coming out of the fiery hospital! Jenny saw Allison, Daniel and Mathilda going out! *We're in the safe zone! The Little Creek Hospital is destroyed! Partially! *Michael puts Mathilda into the ambulance! *Alison appears! *Mathilda: Allison? *Allison goes to Mathilda. *Mathilda: I... *Mathilda: I'm not going anywhere... *Allison gives Mathilda a hug! *Mathilda: You've become such an amazing woman... *Michael: We've got to go, Allison! *Allison: Take good care of her, okay? *Ryan gave Allison a hug. *Michael pushes Mathilda into the ambulance! And Ryan jumps into the ambulance. The ambulance is going! *Allison and Daniel look at the Little Creek Hospital. *Daniel: Do you think we'll recover from this? *Daniel: Losing Little Creek, losing our family hospital? *The sun rises. *Allison: Take a look around, Daniel. *Allison: The entire family's here... *Allison: Everybody's safe... *Allison: We're all together... *Daniel: You're right, we'll be okay. *Allison and Daniel look at the hospital. *Allison: We are going to have to talk about it, though... *Daniel: What? *Allison: Well, you just ran into a burning building to save me... *Daniel: Hey, you went in there first... *Allison: Fair enough... *Allison: But there are easier ways of telling me you love me, you know... *Daniel: What? I... I... *Now Allison and Daniel are in love! The sun rises! *The team look at them kissing! *'And this is not the end! There's still one more episode to go!'